O Passado de Miro não revelado
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Hades os cavaleiros de ouro foram ressuscitados por Athena, Miro lembra de sua infância e de sua amiga. Bom sou extremamente péssima em fazer resumos! Leiam e se divirtam!
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada Massami! Sem fins lucrativos, fic de fãs para fãs**

**Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, mas claro não a fiz sozinha minha amiga me ajudou com ela!**

**Espero que gostem da fic**

**Nakuru é personagem original minha!**

**Boa leitura**

**O Passado de Miro não revelado**

Após o término da batalha contra Hades, Saori propõe uma viagem para umas das suas casas de campo.

Na sala principal Miro estava cochilando em um dos sofás sonha e logo desperta lembra-se do ocorrido em seu sonho.

Em seu sonho retratava lembranças de sua infância de súbito levanta do sofá e Miro sobe a escada correndo para seu quarto escancara a porta e revira-o todo a procura de um objeto. Depois de revirar seu quarto todo ele se lembra onde estava o tão precioso objeto; corre até a cabeceira oposta de sua cama de casal e enfia sua mão no fundo dela, começa a retirando o que tinha dentro. Do meio do nada ele retira uma foto, ao vê-la seus olhos brilham de tanta felicidade. Na foto apareciam ele e uma garotinha sentada brincando numa caixa de areia no parque onde costumava ir quando pequeno. Aos poucos ele entra em transe, hipnotizado pela foto, escorrem de seus olhos duas lágrimas que caem sobre o retrato.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço e os cavaleiros de Athena estavam se reunindo à mesa de refeição. Saori olha a mesa e percebe que Miro não estava presente. Ela se levanta.

_ Alguém, por favor, poderia chamar Miro à mesa para que possamos almoçar todos juntos?! – Falou Saori calmamente e se senta novamente.

Alguns dos cavaleiros olham para ela e de súbito Afrodite se levanta e sorri.

_ Não se preocupe eu irei chamá-lo. – Diz Afrodite se retirando da mesa.

Kamus e Mu se entre olham e pensam quase a mesma coisa. . . "Ele não desiste nunca."

Depois de alguns instantes, Miro ouve alguém bater a porta, mas seu transe era tão grande que nem liga. Por sua vez Afrodite cansa de esperar e abre a porta e entra no quarto de Miro.

_ Miro o almoço já esta servido.

_ . . .

Afrodite se aproxima dele e vê a imagem na mão de seu colega. Nisso Miro esconde afoito a foto dentro da gaveta.

_ Ah! Tudo bem. . . Já estou indo. . .

Logo em seguida ambos descem Saori já estava impaciente na mesa. Mascara da Morte vira para Aiolia

_ Você não acha que eles demoraram muito? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte desconfiado.

_ Você acha mesmo isso??? – Indagou Aiolia.

Miro e Afrodite sentam-se na mesa e todos começaram a refeição.

No meio do almoço Kamus pergunta a Miro:

_ O que aconteceu você se atrasou?

_ Nada não Kamus. . .

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim. . .

Ao terminarem o almoço, Saori decide andar a cavalo.

_ Bem agora de tarde irei andar a cavalo quem quiser ir junto tudo bem. . .

Saga ao ouvir isso nem pensa duas vezes.

_ Eu irei acompanhá-la. . .

Aldebaran se levanta todo imponente.

_ Bem senhorita irei ao orfanato junto com Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze. – Falou Aldebaran todo convicto com sua decisão.

_ Tudo bem! – Falou Saori calmamente.

Aiolia, Dohko e Afrodite vão para seus aposentos, enquanto Shura e Mascara da Morte vão visitar cada um amigo na cadeia.

Shaka e Miro resolvem logo depois de se arrumarem foram tomar banho de sol na piscina.

Atrás da mansão de Saori Kido há uma floresta onde Aiolos resolve caçar algum animal, para trazer para o jantar. (OBS das autoras: Desculpa a interrupção, mas temos que comentar uma coisa: Kido, podre de rica e ele ainda vai caçar comida?!?!, _ Vê se pode uma coisas dessas!!!!!)

Mu por sua vez acompanha Miro e Shaka há piscina com um livro de baixo do braço.

Enquanto Kamus vai até seu quarto pegar um livro de estatística que estudava para saber mais sobre seu cosmo!

Quando passa em frente ao quarto de Miro, a porta estava escancarada e ele estava extremamente desarrumado, Kamus fica estático ao ver aquela cena.

_Oh!!!! Nossa bem que eu desconfiava que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo.

Na floresta Saori e Saga estavam cavalgando pela floresta totalmente sozinhos onde só se escutava os sons das árvores se mexendo e o cantar dos pássaros. Chegaram num belo bosque muito verde e florido onde eles desceram dos cavalos para descansar um pouco e quando o clima entre ambos começa a esquentar. Bem começaram a trocar carícias, até que o clima começou a pegar fogo quando Saga começa a beijar Saori arduamente, enquanto ela retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade. Nem um pouco esperta Saori agarra Saga, começa a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, enquanto ele começa também a desabotoar a camisa dela. Até que eles estavam totalmente nus, trocando caricias então Saga deita em cima de Saori e começa a beijar o pescoço dela, quanto a ela gemia de prazer.

No meio da floresta Aiolos estava andando como se estivesse perdido, pior ele estava perdido andava para cá e para lá que nem uma barata tonta, até que ele resolve explorar outro canto da floresta onde poderia haver mais movimentos de animais, ele encontra um bosque muito bonito onde há um monte de animais passeando, quando ele escuta gemidos e um sussurro.

_ Ai, ai, ai, Saga pelo amor de Deus você esta a fim de me matar de tanto prazer!! Aaaaaaah!

Ao escutar o grito de Saori, Aiolos corre até o lugar de onde veio o grito e fica perplexo com a cena que vê, ao mesmo tempo pensa "Meu deus, minha deusa é tão safada nesses pontos, não estou acreditando no que estou vendo."

_ Oooooooh!!! Aiolos O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? – Perguntaram Saga e Saori extremamente envergonhados com a situação em que se encontravam.

_ Bem não tinha nada para fazer em casa, então resolvi correr atrás de alguns animais pela floresta. – falou Aiolos totalmente constrangido com a cena – Mas vocês disseram que iam cavalgar e não ficar ai transando na boa.

_ É que sabe. . . Nós não resistimos a presença um do outro. – Falou gaguejando Saga com o flagra – Aiolos você faz um favor para nós?

_ Pode falar Saga! – Falou Aiolos num tom de quem ia cair na maior gargalhada com o jeito deles. – Pode falar eu estou escutando!

_ Esta bem, você promete que não irá contar para ninguém o que viu hoje? – Perguntaram os dois num tom de desesperados.

_ Esta bem eu prometo não irei contar para ninguém! – Falou Aiolos normalmente – Bem como não tem muitos animais para caçar eu vou voltar para casa deixar os pombinhos sozinhos para terminarem o que não conseguiram por causa da minha interrupção.

Aiolos se despede dos dois e volta para casa com uma cara de quem viu uma coisa totalmente proibida.

Enquanto isso na piscina Miro, Shaka e Mu estavam na maior tranqüilidade tomando sol e saboreando um refresco bem gelado. Começou a anoitecer e eles entram, foram tomar banho e Miro ficou no seu quarto admirando a foto de sua infância, enquanto permanecia em seu transe pensava consigo mesmo "Onde você esta agora nesse momento Nakuru estou preocupado e com muitas saudades de você, apesar de que em meu treinamento para cavaleiro não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça por mais que tentava não conseguia." Enquanto Miro estava em seus devaneios, Saori e Saga chegam em casa todos desarrumados e descabelados e todos pensam juntos quase a mesma coisa " Esses dois foram para uma guerra, olha o estado deles."

_ Bem gente desculpa pela demora. – Falou Saori calmamente – O que foi por que vocês estão olhando para nós desse jeito?

_ Desculpa Athena, quis dizer senhorita Saori, mas vocês demoraram muito e ainda voltam nesse estado deplorável?! – Flou Shaka desconfia do – Não é que eu esteja desconfiando de vocês dois, mas é um pouco presunçoso isso.

Miro continua em seu quarto em seus devaneios, as lembranças de sua infância vinham a toda a deixá-lo mais deprimido e triste, ele pensava "o que a saudade não faz, ela machucava e feria seus sentimentos mais profundos", até que uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos, "pode ser que nossas vidas tenham mudado muito mesmo Nakuru, posso ser um cavaleiro agora o que me garante que um dia possa vê-la?"

Todos estavam preocupados com Miro, porque o dia inteiro ele ficou quieto com uma expressão triste em seu olhar que era sempre determinado e cheios de vida e agora nesse momento era um olhar cheio de tristeza e melancolia. Tatsumi chama a todos para o jantar, ele sobe chamando Miro, mas ele não responde fica totalmente mudo.

_ Por favor, alguém poderia chamar Miro para jantar? – Pergunta Saori toda preocupada.

_ Pode deixar comigo senhorita vou chamá-lo. – Flou Kamus num tom preocupado com seu melhor amigo – Com licença.

Kamus sobe a escada, entra no quarto de Miro e o encontra chorando deitado em sua cama.

_ Miro vamos jantar, a comida já foi servida.

_ Tudo bem eu já vou.

_ Você esta bem, Miro?

_ Não muito bem.

_ Vamos descer e comer.

_ Tudo bem.

Miro vai até o banheiro lava o rosto para ninguém desconfiar que estivesse chorando, os dois descem a escada e se sentam a mesa junto com os outros. Ao terminarem a janta, cada um foi para seus aposentos para descansar, mas Kamus fica preocupado com Miro então resolve ir conversar com ele. Ao chegar Kamus bate à porta, até que recebe a autorização para entrar.

_ O que aconteceu hoje com você Miro? – Perguntou Kamus muito preocupado – Nunca o vi tão avoado e triste.

_ É sério Kamus não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem. – Falou Miro com muita convicção – Só estou um pouco entediado só isso.

_ Você não me engana Miro, eu sei que esta acontecendo algo. – Falou Kamus – Todos estão preocupados com você, nunca o vimos desse jeito. O que aconteceu com aquele Miro sempre tão determinado e que não desistia de nada?

_ Sabe Kamus você me convenceu, não adianta esconder uma coisa se um dia todos vão descobrir tudo, vou contar o motivo de minha tristeza e o que aconteceu comigo. – Falou Miro se sentindo aliviado em desabafar seu sofrimento – Kamus você é meu melhor amigo, pode saber o que se passa comigo.

_ Estou aqui para te ouvir Miro. – Falou Kamus – Pode contar comigo.

_ Bem tudo começa quando eu era apenas um garotinho devia ter uns seis ou sete anos quando conheci uma menina num parque de diversão, o nome dela era Nakuru, ela era muito simpática, sempre radiante, era um ano mais nova do que eu. Me puxava para brincar numa caixa de areia, por coincidência era minha única amiga de infância, sempre estávamos juntos brincando, nos divertimos a beça, não tinha como desanimar quando ela estava por perto. Era muito estranho ela sempre me apoiava, me dava forças, mas depois de alguns anos eu recebi a convocação do santuário, é claro que fiquei triste porque is ficar longe dela, ela ficou muito triste e chegou a chorar porque eu ia embora. Mas olha o que ela me disse na época:

_ "Eu sei que é triste, mas você tem que ir para lá não sei o motivo. Mas você precisa ir, eu ficarei bem. – Falou Nakuru animada"

_ "O motivo para minha partida é que eu recebi uma convocação do santuário sagrado da Grécia para me tornar um cavaleiro de Athena, um cavaleiro de ouro, mas não sei se vou conseguir ganhá-la."

_ "Legal se você treinar bastante pode ganhar a armadura de ouro, virar um cavaleiro para proteger o mundo e assim você pode viver em paz de novo, Miro. Você promete que voltará para cá?"

_ "Se isso for possível, sim voltarei, mas não sei quanto tempo vou ficar treinando e nem tenho certeza de que voltarei das batalhas com vida."

_ "Miro você é muito pessimista, que tal de vez em quando ser um pouco otimista e pensar assim sim vou conseguir ser um cavaleiro, proteger e salvar o mundo do lado da Deusa Athena e que voltarei para casa são e salvo e te reencontrar."

_ "Gostaria de ser assim, mas como você me deu forças suficientes vou para lá ganhar a armadura e voltar são e salvo para ti."

_ "Sabe Miro, a primeira vez em que te vi, não sei direito, mas eu sabia que nos daria muito bem como amigos, mas uma coisa que minha mãe sempre diz "quando um pessoa querida se parte para longe e fica anos longe de você quando se reencontrarem suas vidas vão estar diferentes, que muita coisa irá mudar em nossas vidas, que as coisa não serão mais as mesmas. De certa forma eu concordo com ela, pode ser que as coisas mudem em nossas vidas Miro, quando nos reencontrar a minha vida talvez vá mudar muito e a sua também. Bem eu acho que falei demais ou acabei dando um sermão em você?"

_ "Sabe Nakuru eu gosto muito de você, como amiga, eu acho que algo a mais que amiga que sinto por você, algo como, não sei explicar direito."

_ "Eu sei que somos apenas crianças, mas minha mãe me disse que quando uma pessoa disser que sente algo mais por você é que a pessoa esta tentando se declara que te ama muito."

_ Miro você tem muita sorte em ter tido uma amiga muito especial em sua vida, então é por causa dela que andas avoado? – Perguntou Kamus calmamente – Agora que me contou isso se sente melhor?

_ Sim, Kamus me sinto muito melhor agora. – Falou Miro sorridente – Agora sei o que quis dizer com "eu sinto algo mais do que só uma simples amizade", agora eu sei quis dizer "eu te amo muito" e prometi reencontrá-la, como ela me disse nossas vidas mudaram muito e nem são as mesmas.

_ Agora você voltou o que era. Bom é melhor irmos dormir. – Falou Kamus – Se você quiser falar algo mais é só me chamar ou ir até o meu quarto. Boa noite Miro.

_ Bem boa noite Kamus, pode deixar se eu quiser desabafar algo mais te procuro.

Kamus fecha a porta do quarto de Miro e fica aliviado em ver seu amigo determinado novamente, mas sim veio uma pergunta em sua mente "Como Miro vai fazer para reencontrá-la?", abre a porta de seu quarto, entra e a fecha.

_Continua..._


	2. Nakuru e Miro

**Bom esse capítulo saiu curto, mas nos próximos prometo alongá-los.**

**Espero que gostem **

**Boa leitura**

**Um breve trecho sobre Nakuru e Miro:**

Antes de Nakuru nascer à família morava na Nova Zelândia, porque Hideo Yamamoto seu pai foi transferido para lá a serviço, ficaram muitos anos morando por lá até que foi transferido novamente para o Japão a empresa se restabeleceu e prosperou, então a família Yamamoto permaneceu no Japão. Uns anos depois do restabelecimento da empresa no país Hideo e Mayumi resolvem ter um filho, para eles não importava se era menina ou menino tendo um filho já era o bastante, mas nessa família tem um problema ela é muito tradicional mantém vivo as tradições passadas da família como quando a filha do filho do representante da família completar dezesseis anos terá que se casar com um rapaz muito rico ou se tiver filho terá que se casar também, mas com dezoito anos e terá que seguir a profissão do pai, assim por diante.

Depois de muitos anos o casal teve uma bela filhinha chamada Nakuru, era um bebê muito sorridente e chorona, bem dengosa também, vamos dizer que era manhosa. Ela chorava para tudo, mas o pai sempre a pegava no colo e fazendo mimos a ela. Ele adorava dar banho na pequena Nakuru, acordava de madrugada para acalmá-la, trocava suas fraudas, brincava com ela de vez em quando. Conforme Nakuru foi crescendo o pai a mimava mais ainda, apesar dos mimos ela não era fresca e nem chata por fato de ganhar qualquer coisa que queria, sempre simpática, carismática, era difícil não vê-la sorrindo desde bebê era sorridente, por conta disso sempre consegui atenção e muitos amigos em sua volta. Quando Nakuru completou seus seis anos entrou numa das melhores escolas da atualidade a Meioh High School, essa escola tinha desde a creche ao ensino médio. Depois de um tempo de freqüência na escola Nakuru já era popular, tinha um monte de amigos, sempre quando as aulas acabavam ela e algumas amiguinhas iam até o parque brincar de tudo que era possível. Um dia Nakuru foi até o parque sozinha ao chegar ela vê uma garotinho sentado num banco sozinho e muito triste.

_ Que foi porque você esta ai sozinho? – Perguntou Nakuru – Qual é o seu nome?

_ Estou sozinho porque não tenho muitos amigos. – Respondeu o menino triste – Meu nome é Miro. E qual é o seu nome?

_ Hehehe!! Meu nome é Nakuru – Falou Nakuru – Então prazer Miro! Você quer brincar comigo?

_ Sim, é claro, mas o prazer é todo meu!! – Falou Miro alegre – Mas do que vamos brincar?

_ Que tal brincarmos na caixa de areia? – Perguntou Nakuru – Ou você prefere outra coisa?

_ Para mim tudo bem brincarmos na caixa de areia. – Respondeu Miro.

Nakuru puxa Miro pelo braço até a caixa de areia, eles começam a fazer um monte de coisas com a areia, até fizeram guerrinha de areia, brincaram de casinha de tudo possível. Começa a anoitecer eles se despedem e voltam para casa. No dia seguinte eles se encontram de novo no parquinho, mas nesse dia coincidiu da mãe ir buscá-la no parquinho, é claro ela apresentou a mãe a seu novo amigo.

_ Mamãe esse é o Miro, meu amigo. – Falou Nakuru alegre – Nós nos conhecemos ontem.

_ Prazer Miro, eu sou Mayumi. – Falou a mãe sorrindo – Mas esse menino é muito bonitinho, da vontade de apertá-lo de tão fofo que ele é.

_ Muito prazer!! – Falou Miro um pouco encabulado com o elogio – Você veio buscar a Nakuru?

_ Sim, mas eu te convido para vir em casa! – Falou Mayumi.

_ Eba! Vai Miro vamos assim podemos brincar de outras coisas! – Falou nakuru – Por favor!

_ Ta bom eu vou, já que insistem. – Falou Miro.

Isso aconteceu muitas e muitas vezes até o dia de sua partida.


	3. A Festa

Alguns dias depois, percebia-se que Miro já estava mais sereno.

Ao chegar o esperado sábado, Saori resolve ir às compras.

_ Rapazes hoje é um dia especial para mim!

_ Mas porque senhorita Saori. – Falou Mú.

_ Adora fazer nas férias compras aos fins de semana.

_ Há meu caro amigo, como você esta por fora das coisas! – Indaga Afrodite.

_ Como você entendesse muito! – Respondeu Mú com a cara amarrada.

_ Como vou comprar muitas coisas, pois quero inovar o guarda-roupa vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. – Falou Saori.

_ Há será um prazer imenso ajudá-la cara Saori. – Todo sorridente Afrodite, seus olhinhos brilharam só de pensar em poder experimentar uns modelitos de nova temporada de Outono.

_ Você esta muito animadinho, hein Afrodite. – Falou Aioria rindo discretamente.

Saga e Kamus se entreolham, aquela cena estava um tanto cômica!?!

_ Pois então preciso que seis ou mais cavaleiros me acompanhem. – Falou Saori sorrindo se levantando da mesa do almoço ao terminar de falar, dirigindo-se para seu quarto para se trocar e pegar os cartões de credito.

_ Vamos nos aprontar. – Falou Saga indo atrás de Saori, subindo as escadas.

_ O que você acha de chamar o Miro, hein Kamus? – Perguntou Shaka – Talvez ele se distraia um pouco quem sabe. – Já se dirigindo para os quartos no corredor.

Saori ouve a porta de seu quarto se abrir, pois ela estava no banheiro colocando os brincos, quando de repente atrás de si aparece Saga.

_ Oh! O que faz aqui Saga?!?

_ Você acha que depois daquele dia eu te esqueci???

_ Mas Saga eu. . .

Ele a abraça pelas costas, virando seu rosto, a beijando na boca a calando. A partir daí vários carinhos são trocados entre ambos, tanto que todos os cavaleiros já estavam prontos e eles atrasados para variar um pouco.

_ Nossa o que aconteceu que demora foi essa?

Afrodite via ambos descerem as escadas às pressas.

_ Desculpem a demora não estava achando um de meus brincos, meus queridos. – Falou saori sorrindo embaraçada.

_ Mas que desculpa. . . – Murmura Miro para Kamus discretamente.

_ Você nem eu não temos nada com isso Miro.

Todos entram na limusine e partem para a cidade aonde o carro os deixa na porta do shopping mais chique da cidade.

_ Nossa era como eu imaginava!! – Exclama Afrodite todo radiante e com uma das mãos no peito emocionado.

_ Primeiro irei comprar blusas, saias e calças rapazes.

Eles a seguem indo de loja á loja. À medida que se passavam às horas a pilha de embrulhos só se duplicava.

_ Já comprou muito não acha. – Falou Miro olhando a quantidade de embrulhos que todos carregavam.

Os cavaleiros o olham com "gota" nas cabeças.

_ Está certo, mas ainda faltam os chapéus, só isso.

Saori sai andando indo para o elevador ali perto. Ia para o último andar. Quando chegam nele se cruzam com uma linda mulher e uma garotinha muito bonita e elegante. Saori percebe que já a conhecia de algum lugar, mas como estava com a cabeça nas compras e não deu muita importância continua andando.

Os cavaleiros a seguem, menos Afrodite que vai para outro lado em uma vitrine ali perto. Miro carregava alguns embrulhos ao passar pela menina esta o puxa pela calça.

_ Oi moço. . .

_ Uhum?

_ Você pode me ajudar?

Ele se vira tentando vê-la melhor e perde o equilíbrio, assim os pacotes vão todos para o chão.

_ Ai não a Saori vai me matar!

_ Não era minha intenção moço!

_ Não se preocupe, só me ajude aqui.

A menina recolhe junto com ele os embrulhos e olhando para ele melhor, reparou como este era muito atraente.

_ Há sabe de uma coisa moço. . .

_ O que foi?

_ Sabia que você é muito bonito. . .

Miro leva um choque com as palavras daquela pequena que estava à sua frente com o último dos embrulhos nas mãos o entregando.

_ Sakura vamos já esta tarde, vamos embora. Ele ouviu a voz de uma mulher a chamando.

_ Agora já vou, mamãe me chama, espero que nos encontremos outro dia.

_ Tudo bem. . .

_ Qual seu nome?

_ Miro Saotoshi, é um prazer conhecer uma menina tão cheia de vida como você.

_ Hum até mais. . .

Ela puxa-o pela blusa fazendo-o abaixar-se para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, em seguida sai correndo até a mãe que estava por perto. Miro leva uma das mãos ao rosto onde foi beijado. "Nossa que gracinha de menina. . ."

Saori e os outros voltam para a mansão com o carro lotado de compras.

_ Dá próxima vez iremos fazer compras para vocês. – Falou Saori sorridente olhando pela janela da limusine as árvores passarem.

_ Ai que maravilhosa idéia, senhorita Saori! – Afrodite cruza as mãos entusiasmado.

_ Há você não muda nunca, hein Afrodite! – Murmura Mú olhando os pacotes em seu colo.

Algumas semanas depois, na casa dos Omanzo, Nakuru recebe um convite para uma grande festa na casa de uma senhorita muito conhecida no mundo dos ricos, Saori Kido.

_ Orfeu nós acabamos de receber um convite para uma festa.

_ Sempre as recebemos minha querida. – Respondeu Orfeu sarcástico.

_ Mas parece que é de alguém muito importante.

_ Deixe-me ver então esse convite.

Ele o pega das mãos da esposa sem hesitar.

Entra na sala uma Sakura toda afoita, esta estava vestindo um vestido azul muito bonito cheio de babados, estava com uma carinha de feliz.

_ O que é isso papai?!?

Ele põe uma das mãos na cabeça da criança, querendo que pare de falar, pois estava lendo a carta em sua outra mão.

_ Cale-se estou lendo o que é! – Falou Orfeu bem ríspido, ao terminar de ler o convite o fecha , colocando no bolso de dentro do paletó.

_ Mas Orfeu ela só. . .

_ Falaremos mais tarde Nakuru sobre isso.

Ele se retira do hall indo para seu escritório.

_ Mamãe porque o papai é tão sério?

_ Ele é uma pessoa muito ocupada, minha querida.

Ambas saem para os jardins dos fundos do casarão, onde Sakura ficava correndo atrás das borboletas amarelas que estavam no jardim, naquela linda manhã.

Enquanto isso no escritório Orfeu telefona para uma mulher.

_ Alô, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Naomi.

_ Ah sim só um instante. – Falou o empregado.

_ Alô quem fala?

_ Oi meu amor sentiu saudades!?

_ Ah! Orfeu querido!

_ Achou que eu não ia mais te procurar?

_ Ah! Eu não sei. . . – Ela fingia-se toda desdenhosa ao conversar com ele.

_ Recebi um convite para uma festa e será hoje a noite! Não queres ir comigo?

_ Mas e a sua esposa?

_ Não se preocupe eu vou tomar todas as providências. Então nos encontraremos na mansão de Saori Kido às 21h30min na Rua das Orquídeas nº. 1690.

_ Certo! Esta marcado! Estou com muita saudade de você. . .

_ Eu também meu bem, até a noite.

Nisso ele desliga o telefone, leva umas das mãos ao queixo pensando: "Como sou gostoso. . ."

_ Nenhuma resiste a mim. . . Há, há, há!– Rindo para si mesmo.

Já de noite viam-se muitas pessoas adentrando a mansão de Saori, pois estavam muito bem vestidos.

Saga estava de braços dados com a dona da casa, muitos viam como ele era bonito e que par dera a ela, estavam muito elegantes.

Num canto dos jardins estavam Miro e Kamus caminhando e ambos com roupas de gala. Kamus vestia um terno azul marinho e Miro um preto os dois com camisas brancas e um cravo vermelho nos paletós.

Logo depois chegam os Omanzo.

_ Vamos ficar até a uma hora, pois amanha tenho muito que fazer mulher. . . – Falou Orfeu.

_ Está certo meu marido. – Respondeu Nakuru enquanto arrumava os cabelos de Sakura, esta estava muito descontraída, pois muitas pessoas os olhavam, também devia ser a única criança da festa toda.

Orfeu vai cumprimentar a dona da casa, a achando uma gracinha, mas já tinha outros planos, nisso Sakura leva a mãe aos jardins, pois queria ver muito a fonte que tanto comentavam que tinha lá.

Kamus ao avistar a bela dama adentrando o jardim da um empurram em Miro e sai de fininho do local. Sakura vê Miro lá parado com cara de interrogação, vai em direção dele toda feliz e puxando a mãe pelo braço.

_ Olá Miro tudo bem? – Falou Sakura pulando no pescoço dele.

_ Oi! – Falou Miro um pouco sufocado com o abraço.

Nakuru fica estática, com os olhos arregalados ao ouvir o nome do rapaz à sua frente e começa a chorar de emoção em reencontrar um amigo de infância. Nakuru sai correndo e o abraça juntamente com Sakura.

_ Você esta bem? – Perguntou Miro confuso.

_ Mamãe você esta bem?

_ Estou sim! Não se preocupem! – Falou Nakuru limpando as lágrimas.

_ Vou lá dentro, aliás, ao banheiro e já volto. – Falou Sakura deixando os dois a sós.

Os dois ficam uns tempos em silêncio quando este foi quebrado por Nakuru o olhando nos olhos.

_ Há quanto tempo Miro, fico feliz que tenha conseguido. . . – Parou de falar começando a soluçar de tanto chorar.

_ Espera um momento você é a Nakuru? – Perguntou Miro todo feliz.

_ Sou sim, Miro! Você mudou bastante. Estou tão emocionada em te reencontrar que nem consigo parar de chorar!

Miro pega um lenço em um dos bolsos de sua roupa e começa a limpar as lágrimas do rosto de Nakuru.

_ Eu senti muito a sua falta, Miro! Tive medo que você nunca mais voltaria!

_ Também senti muita sua falta, Nakuru! O que me deu forças para continuar seguindo em frente sem desistir de ser um cavaleiro, sem fraquejar diante de meus inimigos foi pensando em. . . Você! – Falou Miro sorrindo limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar do rosto de Nakuru – Mas prometi que voltaria são e salvo para você! Não prometi?

_ Prometeu! Fiquei te esperando voltar, na esperança que meus pais deixassem à idéia de me casar de lado! Minha mãe gostava muito de você, ela até ficou triste com sua partida, pois já estava o considerando parte da família! Já meu pai achou bom a sua partida, assim não teria um obstáculo diante dos planos dele! – Falou Nakuru triste – Ele só pensou no bem estar dele nesse casamento!

_ Nem preciso perguntar se você é ou não é feliz com esse casamento! Pois vejo que você não é feliz. – Falou Miro.

_ Não sou feliz nesse casamento, meu marido não me ama, ele me despreza. – Falou Nakuru – A única coisa que me deixa feliz com esse casamento, é a Sakura! – Ela começa a chorar se jogando nos braços de Miro se aconchegando no peito dele.

_ Calma, calma! – Falou Miro passando uma das mãos nos cabelos de Nakuru e a outra a segurando pela cintura.

_ Eu me sinto tão segura e protegida em seus braços, Miro.

Os dois se olham com a aproximação repentina dos rostos, Miro da um leve toque com seus lábios nos dela, quando Nakuru ia falar, ele a cala com um beijo na boca. Eles se separam, Nakuru fica corada com a ação repentina de Miro.

_ Desculpe-me, Nakuru! Não consegui me controlar.

_ Não, tudo bem! Eu nunca fui tratada com tanto carinho, Miro.

_ Nakuru eu. . .Eu. . .Te amo – Gaguejou Miro todo corado.

_ Miro eu sinto algo por você também. . .

Ambos ficam estáticos por alguns momentos, até que ouvem Sakura os chamar.

_ Mamãe!!! Miro!!!

Eles andam em direção a ela calados.

_ O que foi Sakura?

_ Eu estou com fome!

_ Mas você ficou todo esse tempo no banheiro querida.

_ Não mamãe é que eu me perdi pela casa mesmo.

Kamus estava junto com Shaka e Afrodite tomando alguns drinques perto de um dos pilares perto da mesa principal da festa, quando reparou que Miro estava adentrando o recinto com elas.

_ Acho que finalmente vai dar tudo certo. . . – Murmurou Kamus.

_ Hã? O que disse Kamus? – Falou Afrodite.

Enquanto Shaka dava um leve sorriso.

_ Esperem aqui, vou trazer algo para você. – Falou Miro.

Miro vai até a mesa e pega um pouco de salgadinhos e dois vinhos e os leva até onde elas o esperavam.

Nakuru ficava olhando em volta procurando algum conhecido, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Orfeu com outra mulher, esta estava usando um vestido longo de cor verde e usava jóias com rubis e ela entrelaçava as mãos que estavam revestidas com luvas de linho branco em volta do pescoço de seu marido.

Miro entrega a comida a menina e da uma taça a Nakuru, esta a bebe um pouco tensa.

_ Tudo bem com você, Nakuru?

Neste instante ela vê Orfeu agarrando a outra mulher a pondo contra um dos pilares lhe enchendo de beijos quentes. Com o susto deixa a taça cair no chão.

_ Você não parece nada bem mamãe! O que há? – Pergunta a menina com um bolinho na boca.

_ Nakuru!

Miro estava apreensivo, vira o rosto para onde ela olhava e não entendeu muito porque aquela reação de ver duas pessoas se agarrarem.

_ Não ligue são só dois convidados. . .

Sakura olha para onde os adultos estavam.

_ Não! Sakura! – Falou com força Nakuru puxando a pelo braço a abraçando forte, tapando com uma das mãos o rosto da criança.

Depois do choque Nakuru pediu para que Sakura fosse brincar no jardim e ela volta a ficar pensativa.

_ Nakuru você esta bem? – Perguntou Miro muito preocupado.

Com ambas as mãos Nakuru segura a bolsa e Miro a abraça.

Orfeu se levanta da mesa para pegar vinho à sua acompanhante, quando ele avista Miro abraçado com sua esposa e vai em direção deles.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo com a minha esposa? – Perguntou Orfeu com cara muito furiosa.

Miro fica amedrontado com o tom de voz do homem, Nakuru estremece de medo apertando a cintura de Miro e depois o solta fazendo cara de medo. Miro fica ao lado de Nakuru, Orfeu avança em direção de Miro e este se esquiva do ataque. Orfeu viu que não conseguiu atingir Miro e ele joga o vinho da mão esquerda no rosto dele. Miro limpa o rosto com as mãos e ele muito irritado lhe da um murro bem no olho esquerdo. Orfeu cambaleante por causa da força do murro, ele cai com tudo no chão sentado. Nakuru coloca ambas as mãos na boca muito surpresa e assustada.

Orfeu pega o pulso de Nakuru a arrastando.

_ Vamos embora! Onde está a Sakura?

_ Mas Orfeu!

_ Sem, mas, vamos embora! Onde esta a Sakura?

_ Ela esta no jardim.

Orfeu começou a arrastar Nakuru até o jardim muito furioso.

_ Olha pai! Olha o que eu encontrei?

_ Cale a boca! Vamos embora!

_ Mas o que aconteceu, papai?

_ Cale-se vamos!

Pega Sakura pelos braços a arrastando também. Todos entram no carro e vão para casa.

No salão onde estava ainda rolando a festa, Miro fica num canto todo triste e Kamus vai a sua direção.

_ Nossa Miro você acertou ele em cheio!

_ Você acha que eu ia deixar barato?

_ Mas agora o que você vai fazer, Miro?

_ Não sei, tenho que pensar o que fazer.

Durante toda a semana, Miro não comia direito e vivia calado. Na casa da família Omanzo, Orfeu ficou a semana inteira brigando com Nakuru e esta estava muito triste e um pouco apreensiva com a reação de seu marido.

_Continua_...


	4. O reencontro

**Bom aqui esta mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**Bom nesse capítulo coitado do Camus ele vai ter que aturar a sogra de Nakuru! Fiquei com dó, mas o que ele não faria pelo amigo!**

**Bom esse capítulo saiu curto, mas nos próximos irei caprichar!**

**O reencontro **

Depois de muitas discussões, Orfeu toma uma decisão: a esposa só sairia acompanhada com alguém de sua confiança. Sakura ao ouvir tal decisão estando à espreita da conversa adentra o recinto questionando a decisão do pai.

_ O que você faz aqui, Sakura? – Grita arrogantemente o pai.

_ Mas pai isso não é justo, a mamãe não fez nada!

_ Cale-se isso não é da sua conta!

_ Acalme-se querida o papai só quer o nosso bem. – Falou Nakuru de cabeça baixa ao pronunciar tais palavras.

_ Isso é um absurdo, mamãe!

Nisso Orfeu da um passo à frente dando um tapa no rosto da menina.

Sakura corre chorando no colo da mãe, esta a abraça tentando confortá-la. Orfeu sai da sala batendo as portas de seu gabinete.

Um mês depois Nakuru foi fazer compras, coincidentemente ela encontra com a dona da festa, Saori Kido. Nakuru estava acompanhada de sua sogra e de sua filha.

_ Nakuru há quanto tempo!

Saori a abraça muito sorridente. Sakura fica feliz em vê-la também, pois se lembra do velho amigo que fizera, Miro.

_ Há é um prazer revê-la, como tem passado senhorita Kido?

_ Não precisa ser tão formal minha querida!

A sogra fica um tanto surpresa com tudo, não era todo dia que se via tal pessoa importante se dirigir à sua família, muito menos daquela maneira.

_ Desculpe-me, esta é minha filha Sakura e minha sogra Setsuko.

_ Gostaria de convidá-las para almoçar comigo, vocês gostariam?

_ Vamos mamãe! – Pulava Sakura toda empolgada, puxando a saia da mãe.

Nakuru olha para sua sogra esperando um sinal dela, pois ela sinaliza que sim com a cabeça e elas dirigem-se para um lugar reservado. Qual foi a surpresa quando ao chegarem à mesa, deparam-se com dois cavalheiros, já sentados ambos olhando para os cardápios.

_ Miro, Kamus, gostaria de lhes apresentar minhas convidadas: Nakuru, Setsuko e Sakura.

Ao levantar os olhos, Miro fica radiante. Levanta-se apressadamente e pega com delicadeza uma das mãos de Nakuru e a beija.

_ É um prazer senhorita!

Setsuko fica espantada com tal reação. Saori senta-se logo a mesa e pede algo para beber. Ao sentarem-se na mesa, Setsuko fica vidrada quando olha Kamus, como ele era lindo, postava-se à mesa como um cavalheiro ao puxar-lhe a cadeira.

_ Mamãe eu quero batata frita!

_ Calma meu bem! – Falou Nakuru um pouco sem graça.

O almoço foi servido no maior luxo, Sakura engolia com os olhinhos a comida, estava com fome.

Ao pedirem a sobremesa, Nakuru retira-se indo até o toalete, a sogra, por sua vez, maravilhada com Kamus que esquecera da enteada, só olhava para Kamus. Ele tentava disfarçar o incomodo de ser flertado por alguém da terceira idade.

Discretamente Miro diz que vai pegar um drinque e sai atrás de Nakuru. Ao chegar no hall do toalete a vê retocando a maquiagem.

_ Uma flor tão rara e bela não precisa disso.

_ Hã???

Miro a segura pela cintura, sendo que ela estava de costas para ele, aproxima-se o rosto sussurrando a seu ouvido.

_ Senti sua falta. . .

Ela fica vermelha ao senti-lo tão próximo de si, ainda mais depois das belas palavras ele a beija o pescoço calorosamente dando um belo sorriso.

_ Miro não podemos!

_ Por que não???

_ Minha sogra.

_ Não tem com o que se preocupar, o Kamus dá conta do recado.

Ao falar isso ele desce umas das mãos até a perna de Nakuru a apertando, vendo pelo reflexo do espelho a cara de pasma e prazer da garota. Em alguns instantes eles se recompõe e voltam à mesa, sendo que Nakuru estava com o rosto corado.

_ O que aconteceu, mamãe?

_ Nada querida, é que esta muito quente sabe!

Ao ouvir isso Saori pega um leque e começa a se abanar.

_ Ai! É verdade! Você tem toda a razão querida!

_ A propósito, Kamus você não gostaria de acompanhar a senhora Setsuko num passeio em um dos jardins.

_ Hã!?

Miro olha para o amigo com olhos em chamas como se estivesse falando: Se não aceitar eu te mato!!

_ Há sim claro! Com o maior prazer. . .

Sakura ao perceber a situação, tenta descontrair o ambiente.

_ Há eu quero levar a senhorita Saori ao parque que inaugurou a pouco!

Depois de tomarem um cafezinho, separam-se Kamus e Setsuko do resto.

Ao ver ambos bem longe dali, Miro puxa Nakuru pelo braço enquanto que Saori vai junto com a criança ao parque.

_ O que foi agora?

_ Nada demais!

Ele a puxa pela mão, ambos caminham até uma fonte e lá param.

_ Eu queria me desculpar pelo o que houve entre você e Orfeu. . .

_ Não diga bobagens. . .

_ Ele é impulsivo, mas. . .

Miro ao se aproximar da jovem, pega uma flor em um dos canteiros e lhe dá.

_ Esta flor não chega aos pés de sua beleza minha princesa.

Nakuru é pega de surpresa com tais palavras.

_ Um animal como aquele não merece nem olhar para uma beleza tão rara como a sua. . .

Nos instantes em que pronunciava, Miro coloca uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra levava a seus cabelos lhe dando pequenas carícias. Ela encantada pela forma tão amável e carinhosa que era tratada fica "flutuando com os pés fora do chão"

Sem perder tempo, Miro muito sedutor lhe dá alguns beijos no pescoço, deixando a toda fogosa.

_ Há Miro. . .

_ Você é uma rosa nesse mar de ervas daninhas, Nakuru.

Ao cruzarem ambos os olhares, Miro com jeito segura o queixo de sua amada e começa a beijá-la na boca calorosamente, no impulso ela o retribui da mesma forma e o abraça enquanto se beijam.

Em outro lugar Setsuko não perdia tempo e ficava de braços dados com Kamus e lhe faz mil e uma perguntas. Ele tenta responder o menos que o necessário, sendo sempre breve.

Saori ao voltar do parque encontra Miro e Nakuru sentados em um banco, um recostado no outro. Sakura corre até eles e pula no colo de Miro e começa a falar destrambelhadamente tudo o que viu com Saori.

_ Há que bom que você se divertiu minha linda! – Pondo uma das mãos na cabeça da criança tentando acalmá-la.

_ E vocês deu tudo certo?

_ Há bem. . . Olhava vermelha Nakuru para a amiga, que estava a sorrir de uma ponta da orelha a outra ao ver que sim

_ Mamãe e a tia Setsuko?

Todos entre olham com cara de interrogação. Nem se lembravam desse pequeno detalhe.

_ Há!!!?!??

_ O que foi Miro???

Fica assustada Saori, vendo o estado de choque de seu cavaleiro de Escorpião.

_ . . .

_ Miro! – Sakura passava uma das mãozinhas na frente do rosto dele.

_ Kamus!!!

_ É verdade quase nos esquecemos dele!

Do meio do nada só se ouve um barulho muito estranho se aproximando, parecia o estouro da boiada. Era Kamus que estava correndo pela pista de salto que havia ali do lado e a sogra atrás.

Todos ficam com expressão de gota.

_ Kamus volta aqui!!!

Ele dá uma parada todo esbaforido e suando seco.

_ O que foi amigo?

_ Essa mulher. . .

_ O que aconteceu Kamus? – Exclamou Saori preocupada.

_ Ela tentou me agarrar.

_ Como assim tio Kamus? – Olhava Sakura com uma carinha de interrogação.

_ Bem isso é. . .

Miro o puxa pela orelha, o interrompendo levando o para um canto.

_ Ta já entendi, mas também não precisa detalhar. . .

Setsuko acaba se perdendo na área de saltos e choramingando pela bela visão que a pouco deslumbrava.

Depois de um tempo todos recuperados do susto dirigem-se para fora do clube, nisso Saori convence sua amiga a passar o dia em sua casa (OBS: 17h30min da tarde). E ela acaba aceitando. E todos vão para a mansão de Kido sendo que Miro estava muito feliz com isso, quando olhara para Kamus este estava com uma cara de terror, o qual tentava disfarçar com os cabelos no rosto.

_ Nossa mamãe, o tio Kamus parece que viu alguém morto!

_ Não liga para isso, ele só está cansado.


End file.
